


Cherry blossom covers

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, ShukitaWeek2019, Thicc dick Yusuke, Thiic dick Yusuke, Top Yusuke, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita Week 2019 Day three Cherry BlossomsAkira takes Yusuke to his favourite spot for some flower viewing
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Kudos: 45





	Cherry blossom covers

This just might be a little bit risky but Akira was having so much fun he didn’t really care. He was having fun and he was so hard that it almost hurt. His blood was so heated that he could not feel the chill in the air. They had been warned about how chilly outside was but Akira had been determined to bring Yusuke flower viewing.

He had planned a little tease along the way but this was more than a simple tease. He had thought they might mess around but this was something else entirely and he was glad for it.

A shudder made the petals on his body slip off. He was so hard that his precum kept messing up the flower petals that covered his cock. This had been a fun idea although a risky one. Still worthy it because the look in his boyfriend’s eyes made everything so incredible. Akira was so turned on and so happy he had brought Yusuke home to his favourite spot.

Of course he was going to bring his boyfriend back to his hometown. Akira shuddered as the flower petals brushed over his nipples. The strong breeze kept shifting the flowers over him and it only turned him on further. There was an ache deep inside of him, a warmth spreading through him that only Yusuke could sate and his boyfriend was being the meanest tease right now.

But he was so intense and gorgeous while doing it. Akira was almost tempted to let him. Only almost and even then, he had to really think about that. His cock hurt a lot. Every shift from him made his cock slap against his lower stomach. It kept moving the petals over him and his precum kept splattering the flowers around his lower body.

His boyfriend really liked working him up, Akira spoiled him too much. He shuddered when Yusuke’s finger slowly trailed up his thigh. It was hard to be anything but warm. It was hard to focus on anything but his boyfriend. He wanted what Yusuke offered so badly.

“So daring.” Akira teased as he brushed the petals that had fallen into Yusuke’s hair. “And you’ve been staring and sketching. Can’t you decide what you want Yusuke?”

“You’re the one that decided you wanted to bring me here.” Yusuke’s eyes darted upward to the trees before he bent forward. His body hovered over Akira’s and he shivered. The blanket he had grabbed on their way out was not that thick. It was just enough to cushion the ground and keep them clean. “This is your secret.” Yusuke’s finger trailed along his knee. “Place.”

“Slip your fingers up a little higher.” Akira dislodged more petals and he reached for Yusuke’s hand. He sighed as he dragged his boyfriend’s hand higher and higher until he finally arched at the warm touch. “And you’ll find a better secret place.”

“You can’t help yourself.” Yusuke chuckled before he scooped up more petals. Akira gave a grumble of complaint before Yusuke’s fingers followed them. Now this he could be on board with. His breathing slowed as Yusuke gently touched his stomach before he trailed along and then down. “Continuously testing me. Continuously tearing me apart. I never know what I want to do with you Joker.”

“If you’re going to bring that into it.” Akira gently nudged off some petals from his leg before he hooked his leg over Yusuke’s hip. He tugged his boyfriend closer before he tried to arch up. the petals went falling to the blanket but Akira’s focus was no longer on watching any flowers. “Then I can give my own challenge.” He teased. He lunged up and wrapped his arms around Yusuke. He grinned as he watched the surprise fade from Yusuke’s eyes. “Yusuke.” Akira leaned so that he could whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. “Fox.” He purred and the shudder that went through his boyfriend’s body made him warm up deep inside. “Come ravish me.”

X

Yusuke had fallen for a devilish creature. A man who could not seem to control his trickster self. He was so courageous. So beautiful and he always tugged on Yusuke’s heartstrings. He opened a world of colour and inspiration.

He also opened a door that Yusuke had been keeping firmly closed for his own convenience. It had seemed foolish to use his passion in the real world. He had ached to pour his longings, his frustrations and needs into his canvas. It worked, it still worked.

It was just that exploring his passions only fed the flame for them. Every moment that he had Akira. every time that he touched and explored him. Yusuke discovered a deeper well of want and more doors of creativity. He even found things within himself.

He pulled back from Akira slowly and made sure to hold his wrists down. Give Akira an inch and he would drive Yusuke’s lust so high that he would lose himself. it was what Akira really wanted but there was a process to this.

“You keep moving them.” He used his free hand to scoop up more of the petals. When Akira had brought him to this place he had been taken aback. Akira’s home town was beautiful but this space that he had said he had known about for years. It was like a hidden paradise. The flowers only made it only seem more surreal.

Akira made quite the picture covered in the blossoms. Yusuke bit back a laugh as he smoothed them down over Akira’s body. The toned skin. The strong muscles. He had worked so hard being their Joker. The evidence of his determination. Yusuke released Akira’s wrists only to lower himself. Akira inhaled sharply as Yusuke let his lips brush across Akira’s crown.

“Oh damn.” Akira hissed as his head fell back. “Yusuke.” He gasped as Yusuke allowed his tongue to slip over the tip. He kissed away a flower petal before he used his hand to remove it from Akira’s cock. A shudder went through his boyfriend as he allowed Yusuke to kiss and suck him. “You have flowers in your hair.” Akira tensed up as Yusuke swallowed him down. “So pretty.” He sighed as his fingers moved to Yusuke’s head. “Fox.” He sighed when Yusuke pulled off.

What a face Akira made when lost in pleasure. He tried to meet Yusuke’s gaze but when Yusuke licked or sucked a sensitive part his eyes lost focus. His head dipped forward and his body shuddered. His head tipped back and his body tensed up with every suck or lick from Yusuke.

He was beautiful lost in pleasure. Yusuke pushed Akira close to the edge before he pulled back. Akira fell back with loud pants as his body trembled. When his eyes opened the need in his gaze brough Yusuke to climb over him. He kept a tight grip on Akira before he bent his head to his neck. A strong suck to the collar bone as Akira trembled under him. What a beautiful body.

“Not fair taking me apart in your gaze like that.” Akira gasped as he trembled. “Not nice at all Yusuke. I said to ravish me. You can paint it later.” Strong legs wrapped around Yusuke before they were rolled over on the blanket. Akira slowly straddled his hips with blossoms falling from his body. “A leader always has to take charge?” His smile was smug. “Fine then.”

X

No matter how much he prepped and prepared himself. Akira swore that he was never fully ready for what Yusuke wielded between his legs. Sucking it had only raised his desire. He had sucked and licked while Yusuke sat back flushed and trembled.

He had licked Yusuke’s cock and sucked him until his cock until his jaw began to ache. He had prepared himself too and allowed Yusuke to stretch him while Akira gave Yusuke’s cock kitten licks to swipe away the precum.

No matter what, no matter how often. Akira was never prepared for how big his boyfriend was. He allowed a sigh to escape him as he rolled his hips up. he had just teased himself with the tip. Just the tip but god was his boyfriend huge.

A whimper escaped him when he pushed back down. One of the challenges was the thickness. The second was the length. Akira had drawn the good card here and he was so very thankful. “Oh god.” He froze as his cock jerked. His entire stomach was raging in a fire. His cock kept jerking without a single touch to it.

The stretch from Yusuke’s cock along with the heat. Part of him wanted to stupidly take the rest in one go. Akira would not do that, he learned from his mistakes but it was so tempting. He hissed low as he pulled up before a sigh escaped when he pushed down again.

The strain on Yusuke’s face shouldn’t be so sexy. Seeing his boyfriend visibly hold himself back like this. Akira loved him so much. He braced his hands on Yusuke’s shoulder and chest as he slowly worked his way down. His body accepted Yusuke.

Slowly. Always so slowly. He was shuddering when he finally was fully seated. Shuddering and a hair’s breath away from cumming. He tilted his head before he kissed Yusuke’s jaw. Yusuke’s hands moved to his waist in support and Akira whimpered before he sought his boyfriend’s lips. A few more seconds and he could pull up. a few more seconds and then he would let Yusuke have the fun he deserved.

His boyfriend was so good at holding back. It was so good that Akira was here to drag out his true self. What a good boyfriend Akira was. He kissed Yusuke with heat as he slowly rocked back and forth. He didn’t pull off. Just rolled his hips as Yusuke slowly tensed up.

When Yusuke pulled away from the kiss he took a hand away from Akira’s hips. To see his panting boyfriend push back his sweat damped hair did things to Akira. he swallowed as his boyfriend slowly began to push them back and down.

Perfect, it was just what Akira needed. He went with it and blinked at the blossoms that were raining down on him as they switched positions. With him on his back all he could see was Yusuke and the trees. He had always thought this spot was beautiful.

The wind was raining down blossoms on them still. It was strangely so beautiful. Akira groaned and arched up when Yusuke pulled out before he sank his hands into his boyfriend’s back when Yusuke pushed back in.

Hard and deep right from the back. Yusuke was no longer interested in playing around. Akira moaned when with the next thrust his stomach tightened up. He dragged a hand from Yusuke’s back only so he could brace a hand on the blanket.

It stole his breath but the next thrust he met. Yusuke bowed his head and his hands on Akira’s hips trembled for a moment before his thrusts got harder. Akira panted as he lost his sight for a second when Yusuke’s next thrust made him see white. The next made close his eyes to ride out the pleasure. The one after that was a deception. A deep hard thrust that ended in a grind that made Akira gasp and cum. All he saw was Yusuke. The frame of pink was confusing at least until he remembered why they were on the blankets in the first place.

X

“I always loved this place.” Akira murmured as he stroked Yusuke’s hair. “I liked running around our town.” He admitted as he sat with his back to the tree trunk. “But you know. I always came here alone. I wasn’t lonely but now I’m glad that you’re here.”

They needed to put on proper clothes. Yusuke had pulled on pants but he was without a shirt. Akira had not wanted to chance wearing and dirtying anything else on his lower half. It still felt as though Yusuke was leaking out of him. It was a good thing that no one ever came this far out.

“It’s a beautiful place.” Yusuke said softly as Akira played with his hair. It was getting long. That satisfied look on his face. Akira had put that look there. “I’m glad that the two of us could enjoy it.” Akira agreed. Although they still needed to get dressed also get rid of all the blossoms that were covering them before they went home. Or maybe that could come on the way home. That seemed like fun.


End file.
